Niña
by Ellece
Summary: Entre tantos amores prohibidos a ellos les toco la más insufrible, quizá la peor. Él no quiere tener más problemas en su vida pero uno más podría llevarlo hasta el cielo o cien metros bajo tierra. Ella no es Lolita... pero se parece.
1. Epilogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. La historia si es completamente creada por mi.**

**Es mi primera historia publicada en Fanfiction, quizá la primera a la que planeo ponerle empeño. No soy una experta, ni mucho menos una escritora ni lo deseo ser, sólo hago por aburrimiento y por saciar las mil y un fantasías que realiza mi mente.**

**No tengo un beta, ni nada de eso. Realmente no conozco muchos de esos términos que usan por aquí xD Soy muy novata, así que cualquier error me lo perdonan, sólo estoy empezando. De todas formas escribo para complacerme a mi nada más, que les guste será otro placer más pero siendo sincera no puedo ni me daré el lujo de hacer cambios ni nada por nadie.**

**Un besos y espero que salga todo bien.**

* * *

**Niña**

**Summary**

Entre tantos amores prohibidos a ellos les toco la más insufrible, quizá la peor. Él no quiere tener más problemas en su vida pero uno más podría llevarlo hasta el cielo o cien metros bajo tierra. Ella no es Lolita... pero se parece.

**Prólogo**

Abrí los ojos y sentí que me encandile con su extenuante brillo. No había nadie más alrededor, sólo su esbelta silueta rodeada por diferentes y dispersos rayos de luz. Ella sonreía y hablaba a la vez, movía sus manos de acuerdo a su boca y hacía muecas ridículas sin darse cuenta que en realidad no se veía tan ridícula... Su cabello castaño estaba recogido hacía arriba haciendo caer sus puntas sobre su cabeza como si fuese una muñeca, algunos reflejos rojos le daban más madurez. No sé si era más por sus ojos chocolate o las largas pestañas que los resaltaban, pero creí que podía ver a través de nuestros cuerpos, era intenso, como si me acuchillara mil veces... Quise lamer su piel marfil, justo en sus finas marcas de bronceado y recorrer todo ese camino que ocultaban sus prendas. Lucía tan increíblemente joven que me sentí mal, me siento como un degenerado sin poder desquitar la vista de su pequeña cintura, de las caderas que la continuaban o de esos pechos que apenas hacían sombra en su blusa... Niña... Ella no tenía ni idea de que poseía unos hermosos labios redondos a los que quería sacarle todo su jugo. Tuve que frotar mis ojos varias veces cuando la vi por primera vez, creí que sería sencillo sacarla de mi cabeza en cuanto me diese cuenta de su simpleza. Aún detallo y examino cada rincón de su contextura buscando un error. Sólo me di cuenta que estaba compuesta por pequeños errores tan juntos que no supe como no adorarla, lucía tan normal que no lo era, era diferente. Es la niña más perfecta que he visto.


	2. Chapter 1 - Un paso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. La historia si es completamente creada por mi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Un paso**

**Edward.**

Ya me tenía cansado toda la rutina que me habían impuesto a hacer, era realmente pesado hacer lo mismo todos los días y no creo de verdad que ayudase a lograr algún avance positivo en mi. Aunque quisiera y mi vida valiese de ello (que lo valía porque me tenía al borde del abismo) no podía hacer nada para salir de eso. Como dice mi padre, yo mismo me lo busque.

Aquello era levantarme como a las seis y treinta de la mañana, prepararme para asistir a una jodida reunión como todos los días a escuchar a las mismas personas hablando de sus pedos mentales. Simplemente ya no podía soportarlo más pero no podría salir hasta que Carlisle diera su consentimiento y me dejase vivir con él. Cosa que no estaba seguro que iba a hacer, mi padre ya estaba bastante molesto conmigo, no creía que pudiese volver a confiar en mi.

Me puse una camiseta que ya estaba más que arruinada pero era de lo poco que tenía y estaba limpia, unos vaqueros y unas botas tan blancas y espantosas que encandilaban pero fue un regalo de mi compañero de cuarto, muy molesto por cierto aún así no pude rechazarlo. Ya no me tomaba la molestia en peinarme, mi cabello siempre fue indomable pero aquellos meses simplemente era innecesario preocuparme totalmente por mi aspecto, ya de por si había perdido algo de musculatura.

Me encaminé entre los pasillos blancos hasta el aula donde siempre empezábamos la rutina. Era un sitio bastante grande y todos los salones eran parecidos con sus respectivas paredes y pisos de colores bastante claros casi similares al blanco. Muebles sencillos, algunos bastante viejos y con olor a desinfectante por doquier. Era aterrador y aún más deprimente para todos los que estábamos internados allí. Siempre me pregunté si no notaban que mantenernos encerrados en decrepitas paredes incoloras sólo nos desmotivaban más... O será a propósito.

Llegué al aula, igual como lo describía antes, casi vacío sólo que en el medio estaban perfectamente ubicados en sus sillas haciendo una forma circular todos los de mi programa de rehabilitación mirándome, algunos con fastidio y otros con la más minima importancia de que yo había llegado. De todas formas aún faltaban otros por llegar.

— **Edward, buenos días. Puedes tomar asiento y en cuanto lleguen nuestros compañeros podremos empezar.**

Jasper era nuestro asesor, un muchacho de diecinueve años que tenía tanta empatía y un poder de convencimiento tan anormal que a pesar de ser tan joven aplico rápidamente para manejar a todo un edificio de enfermos mentales. Exactamente no enfermos, pero sí, cada quien tenía sus problemas y unos más que otros. Las primeras veces en las reuniones, cada vez que llegaba tarde, Jasper me hacía presentarme delante de todos y hablar del porqué yo había llegado a rehabilitación, es decir contar toda mi historia o simplemente si yo no quería él la contaba por mi, como si dejarme expuesto fuese mi castigo por llegar tarde. Si fue molesto tener que hablar de mis problemas todos los días, eventualmente empecé a llegar más temprano para evitarme las repetidas criticas que no dejaban de hacer eco en mi cabeza. Le funcionó.

En mi asiento y a los pocos minutos, ya pasados de la hora pautada de entrada, llegaron los últimos dos juntos. Como yo no era el último en llegar a alguien más le debía tocar el castigo. A Jasper no le importó en lo más mínimo ver como aquellos dos creían que se la habían ingeniado. Su expresión siguió tan calmada como siempre.

— **Laurent y James... Es un placer ver que han decidido llevarse bien por fin, de hecho que sean tan amigos nos da una diferente manera de hablar de sus historias, ya nos conocemos ambas así que... Empiecen por recalcar los errores del otro — **Dijo Jasper con calma dejando a los dos idiotas parados cada quien al lado de su silla.

— **¿Estás de joda? Ya todos saben lo que hicimos, ¡carajo!** — James zapateó frustrado, a nadie nos sorprendió su conducta.

— **He dicho, James, te agradezco que sigas mis indicaciones y así cumplirás las reglas.**

James no hizo caso a lo que dijo Jasper y siguió maldiciendo, rompiendo prácticamente cada uno de los doce pasos que debíamos cumplir. Siguió hablando pestes, obstinando la paciencia del resto del grupo, mientras que Laurent como el cagado que era no decía absolutamente nada, seguía de pie esperando posiblemente que le dieran la palabra para hablar. Vale, todos estábamos tan frustrados sobre todo con las técnicas de Jasper que eran humillantes en ocasiones pero así eran las cosas.

— ¿**Puedes dejar de ser tan niñata y terminar con esto de una vez? Créeme que no quiero escuchar tu historia de nuevo, ya que todos sabemos que querías llamar la atención. Ya lo sabes, lo sabemos, ya termina de afrontar tu desgraciada realidad** — Dijo Sofía, una mujer de treinta y tantos que solía ser puta y drogadicta, tenía la irá a mil todo el tiempo pero que decidió cambiar por sus hijas. Solté una carcajada seguida de pequeñas risas por parte de los demás.

— **¿Qué has dicho, puta? Te recuerdo que yo no termine con una sobredosis mientras me daban duro unos putos negros por atrás. Ni mucho menos con dos hijas**

Sofía soltó un grito terriblemente ofendida, James había dado justo en el clavo para hacerla derrumbarse. Todos sabíamos lo que había pasado con ella pero la idea era pasar la pagina pues en el grupo Sofía realmente era de las más avanzadas y arrepentidas. No había porque hacer tanto hincapié. James sólo era un jodido idiota que fingía amnesia y ya me tenía las pelotas hinchadas.

— **Creí haber entendido antes, James, que tenías una pequeña de cinco años, ¿no es así? ¡A la que por cierto intentaste vender a uno de tus dealers! ¡Que jodido!** — Dije alterandome al final. Noté como unos guardias se posicionaban en las puertas del aula y Jasper les avisaba con un leve movimiento de mano de que no interfirieran. No sé que planeaba ese nerd.

Yo di en el clavo con James, el idiota hizo expresión como de desentendido al principio y empezo a llorar negando una y otra vez lo que dije, corrió hacía mi y me tomo de la camiseta. Empuje mi cuerpo hacía él hasta hacernos caer. No planeaba golpearle obviamente, sería fatal luego para poder salir de allí, sólo lo sostuve con fuerza amortiguando sus débiles golpes.

— J**ames, todos estamos aquí porque hemos hecho cosas de la que no estamos orgullosos. Queremos cambiar. Siempre lo he dicho. Sofía es una mujer valiente que ha aceptado su culpa, que planea dejar ese oscuro pasado atrás para convertirse en una madre excepcional. Yo certifico su mejora. Es momento de que tú hagas lo mismo** — Jasper explicó con toda paciencia — **¿No crees tú lo mismo, Laurent?**

Entonces noté que lo que hacía Jasper no era nada diferente a lo que estuvo haciendo esos meses, siempre buscaba una y otra vez nuestros puntos débiles y nos hacía sufrir por ello, de esa forma es que aprendíamos a sobrellevarlo para luego poder escoger un mejor camino. Era crudo, hubieron situaciones peores que aquella, pero siempre lograba con su cometido. Nunca logró que yo me derrumbase de esa forma pero si causo un efecto fuerte en mi.

Laurent ya estaba llorando para ese momento en el que James seguía en el suelo. Ya yo de pie y alisando mi ropa, tome asiento para luego ser simplemente espectador de una obra dramática.

Terminó la sesión de ese día, el resto del tiempo sería para hacer nuestros deberes, sino teníamos que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero por no cumplirlas. Yo estaba corto al igual que muchos por lo que tocaba hacer. Aunque recién de haber salido del aula, Jasper me silba y me pide con un dedo que me acerque a él. De algún modo, nos habíamos llevado bien a pesar de mantener los límites entre paciente y terapeuta.

— **Buenas noticias para usted, Edward. Su padre ha llamado confirmando su permiso para darlo de alta y llevarlo a casa, hemos programado su salida y estarás fuera para cuando él llegue luego de la hora del almuerzo.**

**— ¿Me hablas en serio? — **Sonreí incrédulo — **Esme tuvo que haberlo chantajeado con algo, no puedo creer que por fin esto va a terminar.**

— **No te salvarás del todo, Ed, todavía te quedan las sesiones privadas. Sabes que si faltas a una sin justificación volverás al recinto.**

**— Ya lo sé... Déjame ser feliz, rubio. ¿Seguirás siendo mi asesor?**

**— No lo sé, en caso de no poder servirte más me encargaré que te coloquen uno de mi preferencia.**

**— Jasper, necesito que seas ****_tú_**** quien lo sea.**

**— Ya veremos que será mejor para ti. No seas tan dependiente.**

Gruñí en respuesta cansado de sus evasivas. Me portaría mal si no podía tener a Jasper como mi psicólogo. A pesar de poder salir sabía que Carlisle no me permitiría manejar dinero así que no iba a poder hacer lo que usualmente hacía en mis años de gloría, que era conseguir lo que quería con una favorable cantidad de dinero. Lástima.

Durante el almuerzo dieron la noticia de que me iba, no hubo tiempo de hacerme una despedida típica con globos y oraciones, pero si se encargaron de hacerme saber su apoyo. Tan mierda no era así que también les di mi apoyo a todos. Abracé a Sofía que aún parecía dolida por las palabras de James y le dije lo maravillosa que era como mujer y de como la tendría en mente como ejemplo. Ella se alegró y me dijo que me visitaría con sus hijas al poder salir, que sería dentro de poco. Me despedí de mi compañero de cuarto, nunca supe su nombre porque él no hablaba, era un señor de cuarenta y algo que según escuché no soportó que sus hijos lo encerrarán ahí. Le dije que lo visitaría y él intento darme otro regalo que eran sus pantalones grises, que obviamente no me quedaban. Los rechacé y le dije que me tocaba a mi darle algo, por eso tendría que volver. No me creyó.

Con Jasper fue un poco complicado despedirme, no sabía si sería ayudándome pero esperaba que sí. Él no me daba sus datos personales por cuestiones obvias pero me dijo que de no ser él mi asesor intentaría visitarme. No le creí.

Llegó Carlisle justo a tiempo en su auto con Esme de copiloto como los sospeché. Ambos bajaron a abrazarme, y a "ayudarme" con la ligera maleta que llevaba. Esme seguía igual de preciosa, algo cansada por todo la mortificación que le cause por tantos años pero simplemente fabulosa. Sus cabellos castaño bronce seguía impecable como si nunca se despeinara, sus ojos verde caoba los cuales orgullosamente herede brillaban con intensidad y su sonrisa... Su sonrisa me elevaba del fondo de la tierra. Por otro lado, Carlisle tenía más canas en su cabello rubio que cada vez más perdía su color. Se veía serio y malhumorado pero no le presté atención en lo más mínimo. Aunque el fuese renuente, ya estaba un paso afuera y él no podía hacer nada en mi pequeño triunfo.

* * *

**Primero que nada. Me disculpan si este primer capitulo es aburrido pero me gusta escribir de más para darle más profundidad a la historia. Podrán notar que hay palabras fuerte, y así será siempre e incluso peor, así que es un aviso/advertencia de lo que se viene.**

**Este es un Edward maduro, con muchos problemas tanto fuera como dentro de su mente, la edad será revelada dentro de poco. El próximo capitulo será sobre Bella.**

**Para poder disfrutarlo es necesario que sean pacientes.**

**Un beso a las que leyeron mi epilogo y les gusto.**

**ELLECE.**


End file.
